Sometimes Ice is the Only Cure for a Frozen Heart
by IcexColdxPrincess
Summary: Yume, a former resident of the Soul Society begins to regain her long lost memories after the awakening of Ichigo's powers. What will happen once Yume goes back to her home after years of being away? What will her friends think of her? ToushiroxOC
1. Info

Name: Yume Hiraki

Age: Looks 12ish but goes by age 15 _(Lets say that all the soul reapers have regular human ages, okay? Okay.)_

Appearance: You have long silvery hair that reaches a little pass the middle of your back. You have beautiful blue eyes, that people say just adds to your cuteness. You wear your gray uniform when at school and outside of school you wear all sorts of outfits. Silver hair is very strange , but the look just seems to fit you so no one complains.

Personality: You can be serious if you want to, but you will goof off once in a while. You can be cold to people you don't trust or don't know, but are kind to your friends and family. You couldn't care less for first impressions and you tend to not care for authority.

Abilities: You shall find this stuff out during the story. That includes zanpaktou name. _(Yes you're a shinigami.)_

Family: You don't remember any of your family members, your not sure why, but no matter how hard you try, you just can't remember them.

Other: As long as you can remember you have had the ability to see and talk to ghosts. Once again, your not sure why, but it seems that only a very few people in the world have this gift. You are pretty short for your age. The only way I can explain it is, that you're 2 inches shorter that Toushiro. You have been told many times that you are way too cute to been a high school student.


	2. Chapter 1

You were walking home from window shopping, you needed to find the perfect gift to give to your friend Kisa. On the way home you heard some yelling, 'I wonder who that could be, better go check it out.' you think as you as you turn a corner.

You get there in time to see some guys running away and Ichigo yelling, "Now go and apoligize! Or next time the flowers will be for you!" After they guys ran away a small girl appeared, you were standing in to middle of the path so when Ichigo turned around to talk to the girl he saw you. "Oh, hey Yume, what are you doing here?" he asks.

You walk up to him and say, "Oh, I was going home when I heard some yelling and I thought that I would check it out. That was a really kind thing you did for her."

"Yes, thank you. Maybe now I will finally be able to rest in peace." Said the little girl.

Ichigo turns his attention to her and says, "No problem, it's the least I could do. I'll bring some fresh flowers tomorrow."

You smile as the little girl disappears, you then turn to Ichigo and say, "Hey, I didn't know you could see ghosts!"

He looks at you and says, "I didn't know you could see ghosts either."

"Well, I guess we're even. Oh, I better go, Kisa must be worried, since I'm late already. See you at school Ichigo!"

_(Did I metion that since you don't have a family you share a house with your best friend Kisa?) _

You yell as you walk away waving. He waves back then heads towards his own house. 'Wow, I thought I was the only one who could see ghosts. Oh well, now I have someone to talk to them about things.' You think while you unlock your front door. "Hey your late!" yells a cheery voice the minute you lock the door.

"Hey Kisa, I'm sorry I'm late, I ran into Ichigo and we stopped to chat." You say as you take off your shoes.

"Thats okay! As long as you're home safe and sound!" she replies. You smile, hug her and then go to make dinner.

**FF About 3 Hours**

"Kisa, its time for bed!" You call from upstairs. You hear the tv turn off and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Goodnight Yume." Kisa says as you turn off the light.

"Goodnight Kisa." You reply as you close her door. You get into your own bed and as soon as your head hits the pillow you fall asleep.

_(You two have your own rooms, but my laziness is kicking in.) _

**FF To Next Morning**

You yawn and get out of bed, 'Man, stupid school. I wish I didn't have to get up this early.' You think.

You do your morning routine and meet Kisa downstairs, she has a habit of waking up before you and making breakfast. You turn on the tv, "Explosives experts are reportedly on the scene and we will of coarse pass along further-" You hear the news caster say before Kisa interrupts them, "That's near here." she says.

You nod your head in agreement, "Exactly what I was thinking you say." As you leave for school.

**FF To After School**

'Hmm, Ichigo said he was going to bring that little ghost flowers today, I might as well meet with him.' You think as you alter your coarse slightly so that you would end up where you saw the little girl ghost yesterday. You were about to turn the corner when you hear a roar, 'That didn't sound like any animal I've ever heard you think as you go to investigate the sound. After some twists and turns you find yourself at the main street again. You see Ichigo and are about to call to him, when you see giant claw marks appear on the building beside you. Without a second thought, you start running against the crowd to catch up to Ichigo.

_(So you're running towards the monster and not away.)_

You just catch up to him when you're enveloped in smoke, 'Damn!' You think as you cover your face.

After the smoke clears a bit you are able to make out a monster among the rumble. "What the hell is that?!" You and Ichigo both question as you stare in shock that it. You then see the girl from yesterday running away from the monster.

"Help me!" She yells as she runs past the two of you.

"Run!" yells Ichigo as he starts to follow the girl, you do the same. You three were running away from the monster when the girl tripped. You and Ichigo both stop to help her, "Come on we've got to move!" yells Ichigo. The monster was getting closer and closer, just when it about reached you a girl dressed in black started attacking it. She pulled out a sword and sliced the monster in half. She then landed in front of us and put her sword away. She didn't even give us a second glance, she then disappeared and people started to gather. You and Ichigo stared in shock as people started talking about how it must have been another explosion.

"If that was an explosion then I'm not from then Seireitei." You mutter as you start to walk away. You pause for a second and think, 'What the... Where did that come from?' before you keep in walking.

**FF To Later That Night**

You were still awake because you couldn't stop thinking about the monster you saw today. You left your window open in the hopes that it could help you fall asleep, no such luck. But you were too lazy to get up and close it so you just left it open. You were finally about to drift off to sleep when someone jumps into your room through your window. 'What the hell?!' You think as you sit upright. The figure doesn't notice you and jumps back out the window before you could say anything. "Damn it!" You mutter as you get dressed, you were not about to let her get away that easily.

You followed her down a familiar path, 'Hey isn't this where Ichigo's house is?' You think as you keep following her. You turn a corner in time to see her jump into Ichigo's room, 'I wonder if he's awake.' you think as you stand outside. You then hear a crash and his light turns on, 'I'll take that as a yes.' You think with a smile. A few seconds after Ichigo turned on his light, your head started to hurt very badly.

You fall on your knees clutching your head in pain. After a few minutes, it stopped and you all of a sudden knew all about shinigami and the Soul Society.

'What the hell? How do I know this stuff?' You think. Just then, your hear a sound like earlier, 'Shit! It's an other hollow!' You think as you jump out of the way of the incoming hollow. It doesn't seem to notice you and makes a huge hole in the wall of Ichigo's house. 'Oh no! Damn it Rukia where are you?! Hey! Wait! How did I know her name?' You think as you watch helplessly as the hollow grabs one of Ichigo's sisters. You then watch watch Ichigo pick up a chair and try to hit the hollow. You can't take it anymore, "Ichigo! No!"

You yell, but it was too late, the hollow punched him and said, "I found you."

It tries to grab Ichigo, "No!" You yell and you pull him so that he isn't crushed.

He turns to you and opens to probably ask you what your doing there, "Hey-" he starts but you cut him off, "I'll explain later!" You say as you stand watch Rukia take a swing at the hollow's arm and cuts it, it howls with pain. You see it drop Karin, "I've got her!" you yell as you grab her before she hits the ground. You place her down gently and watch as the hollow retreats for now.

Ichigo immediately crawls to her and says, "Karin! No!"

"Don't worry. She'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your sisters souls." You say as Rukia gets into a fighting stance. You don't really pay attention as Rukia explains to Ichigo that he's the one the hollows are after because... somehow you already knew all this.

"And you!" You turn to face Rukia who is now addressing you.

"I feel like I've met you somewhere before. You bear a striking resemblance to someone I knew from the Soul Society!"

'Hmm, that's funny-' Your thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo going by himself in front of the hollow.

You watched as he called it a coward and you also watch as Rukia takes the hit for Ichigo. 'Damn!' You think as you run over to a now badly injured Rukia. You got there in time to watch Ichigo stab himself with Rukia's zanpaktou, again you don't know how you knew it was called that. A minute later Ichigo stands there in a soul reaper outfit holding and overly grown zanpaktou. You jump out of the way as he charges at the hollow.

While Ichigo was fighting the hollow Rukia started to talk to you, "What is your name? And how come you are able to see me? It is weird enough that one person in this town can see me, but two?!"

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but I can only answer one of your questions. My name is Yume Hiraki."

Rukia stares at you in shock, "You not only resemble her, but you have to exact same name! This isn't possible! And how did you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you." She says.

"I- i don't know. After you went into Ichigo's room my head started to hurt very badly. Once the pain was over, I knew all about soul reapers, hollows, the Soul Society and even your name. It just sort of happened, I can't really explain it." you say.

Rukia nods and says, "Okay, but you will have to come with me to the Soul Society when I return, because this is all too strange."

"Okay, I understand." You say. After your little chat with Rukia you turned around to watch how Ichigo was holding up. You saw him finish off the hollow and he then put his sword away and helps you lift up Rukia. She told you guys that we could drop her off at the park and she would then go by herself home. After dropping off Rukia, you and Ichigo, say your good-byes and you head home for some well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 2

***~*Briiing*~***

'Damn alarm clock, damn school.' You think as you get out of bed. You make your bed, take a quick shower, change, brush your teeth and hair, and head downstairs for breakfast. "Hey, Yume!" yells Kisa as she makes some omelet. 'I wonder whatever happened to Rukia after she gave her powers to Ichigo? I don't think she can return to the Soul Society without them.' You think as you set the table and sit down. "Here you go!" Exclaims Kisa as she drops some omelet onto your plate.

You take a bite and your eyes light up, "Wow this is even better than your normal omelets! And those taste like they belong in a five star restaurant!" You say as your gobble down the rest of the food.

"I'm glad you like it! I woke up even earlier to try a new recipe I invented." She says as she tries her food.

**FF to on the Way to School**

You were half way to school when you bumped into Ichigo. "Hey watch where your going Strawberry!" you say as you stand up and dust yourself off.

He turns to you, "Hmm? Oh! Sorry Yume! I was just thinking about that shinigamir from last night. I was wondering what happened to her after we separated," he says as he looks deep in thought.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we can look for her after school?" you say as you reach the front door of the school. You were both walking in the hallway talking about Rukia when Ichigo stop suddenly. You hear a slight scream as you stepped infront of Ichigo to see what was going on. Apparently Ichigo had bumped into Orihime, and knocked her over.

"Hmm? Oh, its you. Hey Orihime" he says as he looks at the girl sitting on the floor.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" She says quickly.

Tatsuki then steps in front of her and says, "Ichigo! You knock her down and that's all you can say?! What the heck is the matter with you?!"

"Sorry about that. Uh, are you gonna be alright?" He asks Orihime. She nods her head, "Here." Ichigo says as he extends her hand to help her up.

Orihime looks at his hand and then at his face, she jumps up and says, "Oh no! That's alright! Really! I-i-i-i-i-i I hav-v-v-v-v-ve Volleyball. Hehe, ya that's right! Volleyball, Volleyball!" She then turns around and runs away.

"Orihime!" Says Tatsuki as she watches her leave.

"What's the matter with her?" you ask.

"What could it be? Maybe it was Ichigo's ugly mug! By the way, why are you two so late? I mean, its time for lunch already." Says Tatsuki as she turns to face you and Ichigo.

"Yeah, don't worry about it you. I'll tell you later." you reply as you walk into the classroom with Ichigo right behind you. You leave Tatuski there with a look in-between shock and annoyance.

You decide that you'regoing to hang out with Ichigo and his friends today so you headed over to them.

"Hey Ichigo! I heard a truck crashed into your house last night, dude!" says one of his friends.

You give Ichigo a questioning look and he just shrugs and says, "Pretty much."

"So, did you clean it all up yet?" asks another of his friends.

"What? Are you kidding?! Its going to take forever" Ichigo replies.

"Need any help?" Asks Chad.

"Huh?" Ichigos looks up at Chad, "That's okay." he replies nervously.

"Yeah Chad! I mean you could end up bringing the whole house down! You know?!" Says Keigo.

_(I just remembered the name of the guy with brown hair who's Ichigo's friend!)_

"Hey what have we got next?" you ask.

"Language Lab." Replies Keigo.

You nod and then you hear a familiar voice say, " Hello! You two are Ichigo and Yume aren't you?" You and Ichigo look towards the voice and get a very shocked look on your faces. "I'll be sitting in-between you two from now on. My name is Rukia." Says Rukia. You and Ichigo both jump out of your seat and point to her.

"Its-its you!" exclaims Ichigo as he looks at Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo! Whats wrong with you?" asks Keigo.

"Do you three know each other?" questions Chad.

"Of coarse not! We've never met before. Isn't that right Ichigo?" replies Rukia.

"Rukia is a brand new transfer student." says Ichigo's friend, Michiru.

"Nice to met cha!" Says Keigo.

"It's a pleasure." says, Rukia as she extends her hand. There was something written on her hand, it read; "Make a scene and you are so dead." You and Ichigo gulp, and smile nervously.

You shake your head slightly and say, "Nice to meet you too, Rukia!" as you shake her hand. She smiles and you send a small death glare at Ichigo who gulps.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He says.

**FF to After School**

After school You and Ichigo meet up with Rukia. As soon as you get there Ichigo starts to yell at Rukia, he says, "All right you freaky little nut job! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Oh! How scary! You big brut, jeepers! Your not going to hurt me are you?" says Rukia in a false goody-two-shoes voice. You laugh slightly at her act, 'She's pretty good.' You think.

"First of all, you can knock it off with that goody-two-shoes act, okay?!" Says Ichigo while pointing at Rukia accusingly.

"Well, I think its pretty good! Considering that I learned it overnight." replies Rukia in her normal voice.

"All right forget it! So tell me just what your doing her anyway! Weren't you supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society or whatever it was?!" demands Ichigo.

"She can't. Only shinigami can go back to the Soul Society. And she doesn't have the power to return anymore." you say.

Both Rukia and Ichigo look at you shocked, you shrug and say, "Don't ask how I know. Because I'm not so sure myself."

They sigh and Ichigo says, "What do you mean she can't go back?"

"I'll let Rukia explain it." You say as you urge Rukia to explain. She sighs and tells Ichigo all about gigais and how he needs to fill in as a soul reaper for her. You were wondering how come you knew these things when you don't remember ever learning them. Your thoughts were interrupted my Ichigo yelling. You tuned back in to see Ichigo walking away and Rukia pulling on a glove. You watch as Rukia runs up to Ichigo and hits him in the jaw separating his soul from his body.

"Ichigo, follow me and Yume, can you please put his body somewhere where other people won't find it?" You nod and they walk away.

**FF to When They Come Back**

"There you are! So, what happened? Did Ichigo agree to take your place Rukia?" you ask the moment you see them.

"He has agreed to take my place. And today he killed his second hollow and sent his first soul to the Soul Society." Says Rukia smiling. Ichigo just mumbles something and goes back into his body.

"We better be heading home. It's pretty late." you say as you look at your watch.

"Yeah, come on Yume, you live close to me. We can walk together." Says Ichigo looking over his shoulder.

You nod your head and run to catch up to him, you pause for a second, turn around and say, "Bye Rukia! See you tomorrow!" while waving. You then turn and walk along side Ichigo.

** To the Middle of the Night**

***~*Dream Starts*~***

You were holding onto a zanpaktou and were fighting against someone who looks familiar, but you just can't remember their name. "_____!" you shout at the mysterious person. 'What the hell did I shout just now?' you wonder. You don't seem to need to control your body, it seems to control itself. When your body gets all sorts of wounds you don't feel them. Your body collapses from loss of blood, but you're still conscious.

"You will join me whether you want to or not Captain Hiraki! Obeo Gomu!" _(Memory Eraser)_ shouts the guy. A flash of white light hits you and then everything goes black. The black fades away to reveal what seems like a mountain top.

You stand up slowly, amazed by the fact that your only in a night gown and your not cold standing in the snow. A wolf made of snow and ice with great black wings approaches you. Normally you would have run away from such a gaint wolf, but you felt like you could trust her. "Hello Yume. Do you remember my name?" she inquires.

You shake your head and say, "Sorry, you and that guy from before seem so familiar, but I just can't seem to remember your names."

"That's too bad. The spell seems to be weakening, but it has a long way to go before it is fully broken." she says sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try my best to remember." you say with a sad smile.

She smiles and says, "That's all I needed to hear. I hope you will remember me soon." Then everything disappears and for the rest of the night you have a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

***~*One Week Later in the Morning*~***

You stretch and yawn as you stand up and do your morning routine. Once your were done that you went down stairs and made "breakfast". You were still asleep, even after your shower so you didn't bother to look at the clock. You fell asleep again and woke up in an hour. You yawn and stand up, and suddenly your eyes shot wide open. 'Holy crap! What time is?!'

_(' ' Means that your thinking)_

You take your cellphone out of your pocket and check the time. 'Damn it!!! Its 1:30pm!' You sigh and change from your school uniform to a really cute dress. 'No point in going to school now that's its almost over. It's not like anything exiting happened today anyway. So I might as well enjoy the extra hours of free time I get.' You grab your purse and decide to go have lunch at a restaurant. Probably McDonalds or something, but whatever. It's still a type of restaurant. On your way there you saw this store you hadn't ever seen before. It was filled with odd weapons and such. Your curiosity got the better of you, so you went inside. "A little girl like you shouldn't be in a store like this," you hear a voice say. You turn around and see a guy wearing a green and white striped hat at the counter.

_(I know Urahara's store doesn't sell weapons, but just bare with me.)_

"FYI, I'm not a little girl. I'm in highschool and I'm tougher than I look, so watch your mouth" you say with an anime vein. You always hated it when people assumed you were weak or that you belonged in elementary school.

The guy just smiles and says, "Alright, little lady. What do you want from my store?"

"I never saw your store before so I was curious. Is it even legal to sell real weapons?" you ask.

The guy sweatdrops and says, "Um... ya it is. So can I help you with anything?" You look around the shop and see lots of junk and other stuff, that's looks really strange, but there were also some actual weapons. You were walking around the shop when this gadget started beeping like crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing?" you ask as you inspect it.

"Uh.... Its nothing. It must have gone haywire. Don't worry about it," says the shop owner.

"Ok, whatever. School should have ended by now so I guess I should get my homework. I might come back later though," you say as you look at your watch. You walk out of the store with the owner waving goodbye. You were bored so you decided to take a shortcut through the graveyard. You don't usually go there since there are so many ghosts that like to hang around there. And they tend to ask you for your help, when there's nothing you can do. You go into the graveyard today because you wanted to get your homework so you could go back home and watch tv or maybe hang out with Ichigo. While your were thinking about what you would do after you got your homework you didn't notice that you had exited to graveyard. You shake your head slightly and continue your journey to the school. You now had started thinking about how Ichigo could see ghosts and how you knew stuff you shouldn't know. While you were still deep in thought you turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" you hear the person say as they stand up and dust themselves off.

You get an anime vein and yell, "I am not a kid damn it!! I'm in highschool!!!"

She looks at you and says, "Really? So am I!"

You look her up and down _(Not in a perverted way!)_ and say, "You are? What school do you go to, cause I haven't seen you before."

She smiles and says, "Um... I just transferred to Karakura High."

You return her smile and say, "Cool! I go there too! Who's class are you in? Do you know anybody yet?"

She sort of gets upset, just a little and says, "No...."

"Can you describe anyone in your class? I might know them," you say as you stand up.

(Yes the first part of the conversation as held with you sitting on the ground)

"Umm there's a guy with orange hair, I saw him fighting in a black kimono but he was right beside me so it was probably my imagination again," she says with a small smile.

"Wait, never mind, I meant to say that there is a guy with orange hair in my class," she says as she laughs lightly.

You stare at her in shock, "B-but, how could y-you see that?!" you stutter.

"Oh don't worry about that! I always see things like that, its just my imagination," she says as she laughs nervously.

You shake your head and regain your posture and say, "Anyway, I never got your name. Mine is Yume Hiraki."

She smiles, extends her hand and says, "Oh ya, hi! I'm Maya Torii!"

You shake her hand and say, "Pleasure to meet you."

She withdraws her hand and says, "Well, I kinda got to go do something, see you later Whitey."

"Damn it don't call me whitey!!" you yell at her retreating back.

She turns around and says, "Um, well then, bye Silver!!"

You mushroom sigh and say, "Its Yume....."

"Whatever, bye Silver!!" she yells as she starts running again.

"Damn you!!" you call after her. You start to chase after her and try to keep out of sight. 'This girl, couldn't possibly be able to see shinigami! I better follow her and see if she shows any unusual signs.'

You saw her go into the graveyard and you follow her quietly. You then see a brown haired boy pop up out of nowhere and you hear Maya scream.

He hugs her and says, "Long time no see."

"God, I saw you yesterday!" says Maya as she gets out of his hug.

He looks at her and says, "No... it was two days ago. Have you forgotten?"

Maya rolls here eyes and says, "Oh god, stop acting!" Just then there was a huge explosion.


	5. Chapter 4

Your eyes open wide as you see what comes out of the dust. You look over at Maya and you see that her eyes and mouth are open and she looks really scared. 'So maybe she can see them, but then again, it could be the fact that there was a huge explosion just now.' You see the guy pull Maya behind some headstones, he also looks scared. Maya looks a little startled when she gets pulled, but relaxes when she realizes its only her friend. The hollow then speaks up, it says, "Mmm... I sense some very yummy souls nearby." 'Good, he can't see us right now. It seems as though Maya and that guy might have some abnormally high spirit pressure.'

"Y-y-y-y-y-you what?!" stutters Maya. 'Well, so much for being hidden.' The hollow turns to look at her.

The hollow smirks and says, "So you can see me huh? That means that you will be a very tasty soul." You feel some familiar spirit pressure and then Rukia and Ichigo appear. You also jump out of your hiding spot as the hollow just about crushed you under its foot.

"When did you get here Silver?" asks Maya.

"Silver?" questions Ichigo with a smirk. Rukia starts to laugh a bit.

"Oh shut!" you say with an anime vein.

"Well, now we know why the hollow came here," Rukia says. Rukia slides on a glove and goes to hit Ichigo's body, but stumbles when the hollow attacks and ends up hitting you instead.

Your soul rolls out, you stand up and yell, "Damn you Rukia!! You're supposed to hit Ichigo, not me!!"

Rukia and Ichigo look at you shocked and the hollow says, "Well no wonder I smelled a tasty meal, there was a shinigami here!" You look at Ichigo and see that he is still in his body and that they are both staring at you.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be fighting the hollow?!" you yell as you cross your arms across your chest.

You watch as Maya walks up to the hollow and yells, "Where the hell is Kyoshi?!"

"Idiot!" you yell as you pull her out of the way before the hollow could bite her. The hollow's face hits the dirt and it stands up coughing.

"Where the hell is Kyoshi?!?!?!" yells Maya again.

"Shut up you idiot!! I'm trying to save you here!!!" you yell at her.

Then the hollow says, "You are a very naive girl."

"Umm... Yume!" says Ichigo.

"What is it?!" you snap.

"Um... your soul is that of a shinigami," he responds.

"What?!" you yell as you look at yourself. Sure enough, you were wearing shinigami clothes and and had a Zanpaktou strapped to your side. It was a normal looking Zanpaktou except that instead of a regular hilt colour it was ice blue and so was its sheath. You were so startled that you let go of Maya and she fell on her butt.

Maya stands up and walks over to the hollow and asks calmly, "Where is Kyoshi?"

"Who's Kyoshi?" you ask.

She just ignores you and asked again, "Where is Kyoshi?"

"If you don't answer, then I'll kill the hollow before you can get any answers," you say as you reach for your Zanpaktou. You didn't know how to fight, well at least you shouldn't know, but you figured that a bluff should be enough for Maya.

"Who is this Kyohsi fellow?" asks the hollow, toying with her.

"Where is he damn it?!" yells Maya. She then looks at you and says, "He's my friend...." Your hand still stays on the hilt of your Zanpaktou. Rukia was about to hit Ichigo, but the hollow hit her with its tail and Rukia was knocked unconscious.

"Rukia!!" yells, Ichigo as he runs over to her. You stare at Rukia for a moment before you notice the hollow beginning to attack Maya and you. You pull out your Zanpaktou with one hand and pull Maya out of the way with the other.

"Crap!" you mutter under your breath as you jump up into the air and bring your Zanpaktou down on the hollow's arm. It screams in pain and pulls back, but not without losing an arm first. You jump back to stand next to Maya. "You damn hollow!!!" you yell as you dodge the attack and pull Maya to safety.

It kept attacking you so you kept dodging its attacks and try to find an opening.

The hollow starts to laugh and says, "Nice try little girl, but you can't defeat me that easily." You dodge more attacks and land beside Maya again. You see Maya stand up and stare at the hollow with a questioning look.

You were about to attack the hollow when you hears Maya say, "Ow!" and shake her head like she was in pain. She looks up at you and says, "What the hell?!" You were about to say something when Maya kicked the air and scream, "Ow!"

You put her hand on her shoulder and ask, "Are you okay?"

Maya starts jumping holding her foot and yelling, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Then Maya started dodging some imaginary things. 'What the hell is wrong with her?!' "Holy shit!!" yells Maya and she makes a very drastic movement. You ignored Maya, since it seemed clear that she had gone crazy and attacked the hollow. You cut off its other arm and the hollow screams in pain. It glared at you and then went back to Hueco Mundo. After the hollow retreated, you put your zanpaktou away and watch Maya walk up to Rukia who had just woken up. "What is a hollow, what is a shinigami and what the hell was that monster?!" Maya asks Rukia.

Rukia, Ichigo and you are all shocked, Rukia says, "Y-y-you can see them?!" Rukia clears her thoart and says, "That's a shinigami." She points to you. "and shinigami are here to-" she continues until Mayai cuts her off by saying, "Um ya.... that's good enough for me. What was that thing and whats a hollow?" You, Rukia and Ichigo sweatdrop.

"That was a hollow....." says Rukia.

"Normal humans can not see hollows or soul reapers, you shouldn't be able to see me right now," you cut in.

Maya looks at you and says, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have powers most people don't and that you're very special," you say.

You just remembered that you left your body on the ground, so you went to search for it, "I'll be back in a second!" you say.

"Cool! I think....." says Maya as she watches you search. You find your body behind some gravestones. You sigh and go into your body. 'I'm glad that it only suffered a few scratches, but now back to business. How the hell am I a shinigami?!'

Rukia stares at you and says, "First you have the same name and look exactly like someone I know from the Soul Society and now your even a shinigami! Something is definitely off!"

Maya gives you two a questioning glance and says, "Silver did what?"

You turn to face her and say, "I did nothing, I just look like someone from the Soul Society,"

"Soul Society?" asks Maya while looking at you and Rukia.

You turn to Ichigo and say, "Hey Strawberry! Let's go get something to eat while Rukia explains everything to Maya. I was heading to McDonalds before I bumped into her."

Ichigo nods and yells, "Damn it don't call me Strawberry! And yeah... I am a bit hungry...." You smile, you and Ichigo then exit the graveyard.


	6. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of walking in silence Ichigo says, "Hey! How come you didn't tell me that you're a shinigami?"

You pause, look at him and say, "Cause I didn't know either."

"Is it even possible to not know you're a shinigami?" asks Ichigo. You shrug your shoulders and continue walking. A few minutes later you arrive at McDonald's. 'Man I'm starving! I didn't even have lunch or breakfast and now it's about time for dinner.' You both enter, walk up to the register and place your orders.

"I would like a Double Cheeseburger meal and Ichigo here will have a Big Mac meal," you say. The girl at the register nods and leaves to make your orders.

"Hey! I didn't tell you what I wanted, since when did you get to decide for me?!" demands Ichigo.

"Whatever, I know for a fact that you would have ordered the same thing anyways," you say while you cross your arms. You hear someone behind the counter. You turn around, grab your food and look for a place to sit. You picked a table near the exit, in case of a hollow. You never know when one might attack.

**FF Half an Hour**

You and Ichigo throw away your garbage and walks out the door. "I should be getting home. I'm already late and you know my dad....." says Ichigo when you two get close to his house. You wave good-bye to Ichigo as you part ways. 'Damn Kisa for going away on a trip. Still.... at least she's coming back on Saturday.

_(FYI it's Thursday as of now. So yeah, Kisa left on an educational trip to America before the whole Yume figuring out that she's a shinigami ordeal.)_

You get to your house, stop, and search for your keys. You find your keys in your back pocket. "Click", you hear the door unlock. You step inside and turn on the lights. After a quick peek at the clock you figure it's about 8:55pm. 'I'd better get to school early since I didn't get or even finish my homework. So, that means that I should go to sleep at 10:00pm instead of 11:30pm.' You sigh, 'That means I have one hour to try to figure some things out. First things first, why is my soul that of a shinigami? How could I not know that I am a shinigami? Something isn't right. Not to mention that Rukia keeps saying that I look like somebody from the Soul Society. Hmmm..... now that I think about it..... I wonder what that dream from a week ago ment. The battle I saw and the wolf I talked to, must have something to do with this. Man.... thinking about all this makes my brain hurt. I should turn in even earlier.' You sigh once again and head upstairs. Once in your bedroom you change, brush your teeth and get into bed.

You sit up straight, 'Wait! I'd better set my alarm clock or else I won't wake up on time.' You get out of bed and set your alarm to 4:00am. You get back in bed, lay down and close your eyes.

***~*Dream Start*~***

You stand up in the same snowy mountain top you did before. You look around and you spot the wolf walking towards you. "It seems you have learned a bit more about yourself," she says.

"Last time we talked, you said that the spell was weakening, but not yet gone, what did you mean?" you ask curiously.

She smiles and says, "I would tell you if I could, but whenever I try, you can no longer hear my voice. It's all part of the spell."

You look up at her with a sad smile and say, "That's okay. Thank you for trying though."

She returns your smile and says, "Do not worry, it will all become clear to you soon. For now all I can do is show you some pieces of your other life." Before you could ask her what she ment you were transported into a building.

You were watching yourself, unlike last time when you were in your body but you didn't have control over it. You were sitting at a desk doing what seemed like mountains of paperwork. 'I'm glad that I don't have to do that anymore.' A few minutes later, a person who appears to be older than you opens the door. "I'm here to tell you that there will be a meeting in an hour," he says.

"Thank you. Oh! Before you leave, can you please take and deliver these papers to every division?" you hear yourself ask.

"Yes mam!" the guy says as he walks up to the desk and picks up a pile of paperwork. Your other self smiles at the retreating back of the boy. Then everything goes blurry and you find yourself on the mountain again.

"That is all I can show you for now, since this spell is very strong. I hope you will remember everything soon," says the wolf before everything goes black.

***~*Dream End*~***

After your dream you sit up in bed and glance at the clock. 'Hmm..... it's 2:45am. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep anymore so I might as well get ready for school even earlier.' You do your morning routine and head downstairs.

"Beep, beep, beep!!!!" you hear your cellphone ring. 'Who the hell would call me this early in the morning?' You pick it up to find that no one was calling you, and that there was a red dot in the middle of what seemed like map of Karakura Town. 'What the hell? What is this?' The dot starts to come towards where your house would be on the map. 'What the hell is that red dot?!' You put your cellphone away, when you hear a howl. It didn't sound like an animal. 'A hollow!!! But..... how do I become a shinigami? Where is Rukia when you need her?!' You sigh and run out your door, in hopes of luring the hollow away from the crowded area. 'Damn it!! Good thing I decided to not go back to sleep.' You turn some corners and find yourself at that shop that had weird gadgets, junk, candy and weapons. You hear the hollow howl from somewhere behind you.

"Whats with all that racket outside?" asked a sleepy boy with red hair coming out of the shop. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the hollow that was following you. It seems that it finally had caught up. He rushes back inside, a few seconds later he comes back out in regular clothes and holding a huge metal bat.

"Wait!! Don't attack that thing!!! It's too dangerous!!!" you yell when you see him run towards the hollow.

"Jinta Homerun!!!" yells the kid as he swings the bat. The hollow merely laughs and swats him away like he was a fly. 'Damn if only I had that glove that Rukia uses!!'

"Jinta!!!" you hear a little girl yell from the doorway of the shop. You look behind you at the girl and see that she is accompanied by the shop's owner and some other big guy.

"My, my!! A hollow to show up here of all places, and it seems to be after the girl from yesterday" says the shop owner.

You stare at him in shock, once you regain your voice you say, "You know about hollows?"

"Yup! And it seems that you know about them too. So, tell me.... are you a shinigami?" was the guy's reply.

"Um... I guess..... though I only found out yesterday," you answer truthfully.

"Well then...." he says as he lifts up his cane and hits you in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" you ask when you stand back up. He just smirks and motions to the hollow.

You turn around in time to see the hollow coming in to attack. "Oh no you don't!!!" you yell as you instinctively reach for your zanpaktou. To your surprise you actually grabbed it! "What the......?" you mutter, but you didn't have time to think about it since the hollow swung its arm at you. 'Shit!!' You jump out of the way in the nick of time and the hand leaves a huge crater in the ground. You jump up and try to attack the hollow, but it hits you with it's tail, that you failed to notice earlier. It sends you flying and you crash through on of the shop's walls. "Sorry about the wall," you say as you stand up.

"I won't make you pay for it if you defeat this hollow," replies the shop owner. You nod your head in agreement and attack it once again. It takes a swipe at you with an arm, but you were able to dodge it.

You jump behind it and before it can register what just happened you slice through its mask. The hollow disappears and you land back safely back on the ground.

"That was easier then I thought it would be, and this time I actually killed it!" you exclaim.

"Well.... I think it's time to introduce ourselves over a cup of tea," says the owner as he gestures towards the shop. You follow them inside and sit at a round table, while the bigger guy goes to make tea. "I am Kisuke Urahara, the red head is Jinta Hanakari, the little girl is Ururu Tsumugiya and the one that went to get tea is Tessai Tsukabishi," says the shop owner while pointing to everyone.

"Hello everyone! I am Yume Hiraki, pleasure to meet you," you say.

"Nice to meet you!" states Urahara.

"Clear the table, tea coming through!!!" yells a Tessai from the kitchen. He comes back into the room with a tray carrying a teapot and cups.

"Thanks," you mumble as he pours you some tea. He smiles and says, "Now, now! No need to be so polite!"

"Ok... if you say so," you reply. For the next hour or so you told them all about your last week or so and they listened attentively.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know whats really going on myself," says Urahara after you were finish talking.

You sigh and say, "That's okay. Well.... I'd better go get my books for school. I might drop by later!" You stand up, put your shoes on and walk to the door.

"See you soon!!!" yellsUrahara from the doorway as you turned a corner. You smile to yourself and go home to pick up your books for school. 'Wow! It's already 6:30am! I should get to school so I can start to work on my homework.' A few minutes later you arrive at the school and head towards your classroom.


	7. Chapter 6

You reach the classroom within a few minutes. You open the door, which was thankfully unlocked and walk over to your desk. 'I wonder where the teacher keeps our homework?' "Hmmm..." you look around the classroom and find a pile of work with your name on it. 'Found it!' You pick up the pile and take it to your desk. 'Great... I have to do 10 pages of Math, read 2 chapters of Science, write an essay about the book we've been reading in class and create an abstract art piece. And all of this is do today?! Damn teachers!! They can't at least give me an extra day or so to do it all?!' You groan and start with the Math since it would be what would probably take you the longest.

**FF about Half an Hour**

You yawn and get out of your desk. 'Well, at least I'm finished the Math! Man, I'm thirsty, I'm just going to get a drink then come back and do more work.' The water fountain was near the entrance of the school. Well, the closest one to your class was. You were passing by the entrance doors, when you hear them bang open. 'What the.....' Just then Maya crashed into you and blood flew everywhere. "Oh my god! Are you okay Maya?!" you ask as you stand back up.

Maya sits up and says, "Shit! Do you know where there are any bandages?"

You nod your head and say, "Yeah... there should be some in the Nurses Office. I'll take you there."

She nods and says, "Umm... which way?"

You sigh and say, "When I say that I'll take you there, I mean, I'll take you there! Now, follow me."

"Fine.... whatever!" exclaims Maya. You turn around and head back towards your classroom. Halfway there you take a right and open the door in front of you.

"This is it, sit on the bed and I'll get the bandages," you instruct. She starts towards to bed, but then stops and wobbles a bit. 'Damn! She must have lost more blood than I first thought!' You rush to the cabinet and search for the bandages. You find them, but they were brand new so they were wrapped up in plastic. You try to rip the plastic off, but when that fails you look for scissors. 'Carp! I can't find any scissors. Well.... that means I have no choice.' "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and blood, all creation, a thousand fluttering wings, he who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the South! Hado 33: Shakkaho!" you yell as a red fireball comes out of your hand and hits the packet of bandages. When the smoke clears, you see that you accidentally burned them.

You sweatdrop, 'Opps.... I think I should have just found some scissors. Hey! How did I know that incantation anyway?! Well.... no time to think about it I still have to tend to Maya!'

Maya looks at the bandages with disgust and says, "Eww! There's no way your putting those on me!"

She gets up and starts to look for something to wrap her wound with when she collapses. 'Shit!' You rush to her side to see that she is unconscious. 'Damn! Well... I can't leave her here at school! I know! I'll take her to Urahara's!' You go back to the classroom to find a uniform to bandage her wound with, and while your there you also grab your homework. You get back to Maya, bandage her wound, pick her up and run to Urahara's shop as fast as you can. You get there in a few minutes and you burst through his door.

"What the...." says Jinta as he hears the door slam open.

"Sorry about the door, but I was hoping you guys could help me with her," you say, indicating to the unconscious Maya you had in your arms. The blood was seeping through her bandages, and Jinta must have noticed this because he ran back into the shop and came back with Tessai and Urahara.

"We'll take care of her. Now, you'd better head back to school or you'll be late," said Tessai as he takes Maya into another room.

You sweatdrop and say, "Umm.... I don't think I want to be in school right now...... since they'll probably ask me why there's blood on the floor and why the Nurse's Office is burned." Urahara stares at you questionly. "Don't ask," you say when you noticed the look on his face.

He coughs and says, "Anyway... what happened to her?"

"I don't know. I was getting a drink when she came bursting through the front doors of the school bleeding badly," you answer. You take another look around the store and the same thing that went crazy last time did it again. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" you ask as Urahara comes over to quiet the object.

"I didn't tell you last time because I wasn't sure if you were a friend or an enemy. Since you're on our side though... I'll tell you. This gadget only goes off when someone with a very high level of spirit pressure goes near it, that hasn't been registered, or if they've been registered as an enemy," says Urahara as he starts to push some buttons on the thing.

"Ok.... then that means that I have very strong spirit pressure. Right?" you ask while watching Urahara put some data in it.

"Right! Oh, by the way..... did anyone ever tell you you look like a former captain from the Soul Society?" asks Urahara.

"Twice now, first Rukia and then you...." you reply.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" you hear your cellphone ring.

"What is with this phone?!" you ask as you open it.

"My! It seems like you had a hollow detector with you," says Urahara.

"So I'm guessing the red dot moving towards the school is a hollow?" you ask.

"Exactly! Now... you better go! Hollows don't kill themselves you know!" was Urahara's reply. 'They should, and save us the trouble. Damn hollows.' You run to the door and put your shoes on.

"Wait! If you want to become a soul reaper easier then take this," shouts Urahara as he throws a candy dispenser to you. 'What the hell is with the duck on top?! And why does it say Soul Candy on it? Whatever I don't have time for this.' You press the ducks head and a green pill flies into your mouth. You swallow it and your soul gets pushed out and another takes your place.

"Head to school, but keep out of my way and please try to act like me!" you beg the soul.

"Okay!" she says before she starts to run to school. You follow her to the school as well, but stop once you see the hollow. You look up at your classroom window, to see that Ichigo and Rukia are missing.

'They must be on they're way here.' You take out your zanpaktou and attack the hollow. With your first attack you cut off both of its arms. 'Man this sure is a weakling.' You attack it again and this time you slice through its mask. 'Yup! I was right, this was a weak hollow.' Rukia and Ichigo come out of the school just in time to see the hollow disappear.

"Hey! Good job Yume! This time you actually killed the hollow!" exclaims Ichigo.

"That's what I said when there was a hollow at 2:30 this morning," you say as you begin to search for your body.

"How did you become go into your shinigami sate?" asks Rukia.

"OH! The first hollow attacked me at Urahara's shop so he changed me and now he gave me some Soul Candy!" you reply.

"Briiing!" you hear the bell signal the end of the day. 'Wow! It's the end of school already?! I'd better go get my homework.' You go to your classroom and get all of your homework. 'Oh! I almost forgot! Tomorrow it Saturday! Kisa is coming back!'

_(I'm not going to go into very many details of what happens for the rest of the day since it's pretty boring.)_

For the rest of the day you do your homework. Tons of Math, Sciece, Language Arts and Art. You go to bed at 11:00pm that night.

**FF to Midnight**

"Briiiing!" you hear your phone ring. You sit up slowly and reach for it, since it was near your bed. 'At least this time it isn't my cellphone.'

"Hello! Is this Yume Hikari?" questions the voice on the other line.

"Yeah, I'm Yume," you say.

"We are sorry to inform you that the plane your friend Kisa was on crashed. We are yet to find the cause of the crash but there look like to be bite marks on the plane. Anyway, it seems that the only one who died was Kisa, though there were quite a few casualties," says the voice. Your eyes widen and you hang up without saying goodbye . 'No! She can't be dead! They said they saw what looked like bite marks on the plane, it must have been a hollow! If it takes me the rest of my life, I will find and kill that hollow!' With that you go back to sleep. You only ever cried when something really bad happened, and I mean really bad! Apparently Kisa's death wasn't bad enough to make you cry, but you still felt like a small piece of your heart had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 7

**FF to About the Time When Uryuu Used the Bait**

_(By the way, you were second form the top in the list of the top 50 highest scores.)_

'Damn it! Why did Ichigo have to agree to this! Urgh! If only I had been there I might have been able to stop him!' You sigh as you fight off more hollows. 'These things seem to be getting stronger and stronger, plus I'm sure that his bait couldn't attract this many hollows!' You defeat more hollows and decide to check up on Urahara and Maya. You first go to Urahara's while killing more hollows on the way.

_(Did I metion that you were already a shinigami in this part, since you changed as soon as you noticed the hollows?)_

A few minutes, and few hundred hollows later, you finally arrive to see Jinta and Ururu fighting off hollows and Maya standing helplessly in the background. You run over to her and ask, "Hey Maya! Are you okay?" She turns to you, smiles slightly and nods her head in reply.

"Why are there so many hollows?! Normally there shouldn't be this many!" she says.

"That would be Strawberry's fault! He agree to some kind of duel where he and the last Quincy to see who can kill more hollows. If only Rukia or me could have been there we could have stopped him!" you say.

"Hey, Silver! What's a Quincy? I know about shinigami, the Soul Society and hollows, but I don't know about Quincys," says Maya.

"You wouldn't know about them since they were thought to have gone extinct over 200 years ago. They were a threat to the balance of the worlds so, they had to be killed. Apparently, Quincys kill the hollow, soul and all, unlike shinigami who purify the hollow and send it to the Soul Society. If the Quincys kept killing hollows that way, the balance of the worlds would crumble and destroy everyone and everything. At least that's what I've heard," you explain.

"Wow....... hey did you notice that this was the first time I let someone explain something all the way through?" asks Maya. You shrug and jump behind Maya, pulling her out of the way of a hollow. You kill that one with a swipe of your zanpaktou, you then feel a familiar yet unfamiliar spirit pressure. You turn to face Maya, who seemed to be giving it off. Just then a wave of reiatsu hits you and knocks up dust.

(I've gotten lazy, reiastu means the same thing as spirit pressure, and since it's shorter I'm going to use it from now on.)

Once the dust cleared you saw Maya wearing a black kimono and holding a zanpaktou with a hilt that was red, orange and yellow just like her sheath.

"Come on Hitori! Lets kick some hollow ass!" yells Maya as she raises her zanpaktou to point at the sky. 'She couldn't.......' She and her zanpaktou erupt in flames then she runs away and starts to fight hollows.

_(Hitori means Fire Bird.)_

You stand there in shock as she kills hollow after hollow. You regain your voice and shout, "Maya! You just got your sword you shouldn't fight!"

"You fought when you first became a shinigami, so why can't I?" demands Maya as she kills more and more hollows.

"It seems to me that I already was a shinigami without even knowing it! You on the other hand, had a normal soul until just now! You can't fight off all these hollows!" you yell back at her. She just sticks her tounge out at you and keeps fighting. You grab your zanpaktou and run to catch up to her. A hollow was about to get her from behind, but you killed it and landed beside her. You both fight for a few minutes without saying anything, until Maya breaks the silence.

"I've been with you guys for a while now, and I've watched you, Ichigo and Rukia risk your lives to help others, when I just stood there and watched. I couldn't even pull one of you out of the way when you where about to get hit, or help you when you were injured. I felt so useless! And now..... I can actually help someone!" she says and attacks more energetically. You sigh, knowing that she was alot like you, once her mind was made up, there was no stopping her. 'But, onto more inportent matters..... how could she know her zanpaktous name? I'm going ask Urahara, and he'd better give me some answers! I can just tell he had something to do with this!' You skid to a halt as you see that it looks like the hollows retreating 'What the.... I have a strange feeling that something isn't right.' You follow the trail of hollows with Maya right behind you and stop at a park. You see Ichigo and Uryuu in the middle of a large number of hollows. Before you could stop her, Maya jumps over some hollows and lands beside Ichigo. 'Damn her! She's my friend which is why I keep telling her to stay away and not fight!' You jump and land on top of a hollow's head. It tries to hit you, but you just ignore it and keep jumping from hollow to hollow. You take one more leap and land beside Uryuu.

He looks startled at first but, when he regains cool he says, "It looks the oh-so-mighty shinigami, needs back up for this bunch of puny hollows. Not to mention a little girls help." At that last sentance you get an anime vein.

You turn to Uryuu and shout, "Goddamn it! I'm in your fricken class! You of all people should know that I'm not a little girl!"

He looks taken aback for a second, then takes a closer look at you. "My, apologies Yume. I didn't know it was you," he says. You smile and fight off more hollows, until the uneasy feeling comes back. 'What is this feeling? It seems like something bad is going to happen.' You, Ichigo, Uryuu and Maya turn to look at the sky and see that a big rip is forming.

"Holy crap! What the hell is that?!" asks Maya.

"It's a Menos Grande!" you hear Rukia mutter. 'When did she get here?' You sense something and jump out of the way, as a barrage of bullets kill the hollows that you were standing by. The dust clears and you see Ururu and Jinta with weapons.

"You worry about the big guy over there and we'll take care of the small fry," says Urahara. You all nod and head towards where the Menos was emerging. 'It's days like this that make me wish I couldn't see ghosts.' Ichigo was about to run at the Menos, but you grab him by the collar and pull him back.

"Hey, Yume-" he starts to say before you interrupt him.

"Shut up! You really think you think you can take that thing on by yourself? It has to be a team effort!" you tell him.

He sighs, nods and asks, "What's the plan?" Uryuu shoots an arrow at it before you could say anything.

"Hmm.... it seems like this one is more powerful than the other ones we've faced," he says.

You roll your eyes and reply, "I'm pretty sure we could all tell that, thank you very much Captain Obvious." He glares at you, but you ignore him and turn to look back at the Menos, which had come out totally of the rip. 'Hmm.... I wonder...... Yes! It could work! But, they probably won't do it.... Oh well worth a try.' "Hey guys! This is probably gonna sound like a strange idea, but I almost positive it will work!" you exclaim.

"Ok, lets hear it," says Uryuu.

**FF to After You Explaining and Setting up for Your Plan**

Ichigo's zanpaktou was strapped to Uryuu's head with him holding on to it and Uryuu was getting ready to fire an arrow so he was down on one knee. You study them for a moment before you burst into laughter. Ichigo gets an anime vein, lets go of his zanpaktou and shouts, "This was your idea Yume!"

You sigh and say, "Yeah, it may be stupid, but I can't do it since I don't have as much reiatsu spilling out as you do." He sighs, grabs his zanpaktou and runs toward the Menos.

"You idiot! Get back here!" you and Uryuu both shout after him. You eye each other before turning your attention to the Menos which was getting ready to fire a red ball from its mouth.

You hear Rukia gasp and mumble, "A cero!" Ichigo was about to be hit by the cero. From the thought of your friend being killed you subconsciously started releasing tons of reitsu.

***~*Uryuu's POV*~***

You watched as Ichigo was about to get hit by a cero. 'That's what the idiot gets for running at it by himself.' You then felt a really powerful reiatsu coming from behind you. You swiftly turn around and see Yume radiating the reiastu. 'I didn't know she had that much reiatsu! She may have the same amount as Ichigo!'

***~*End of Uryuu POV*~***

_(Whenever I say 'End of _____ POV' that means its back to Yume's POV)_

Your reiatsu turns to ice shards and flies at the Menos. It destroys the cero before it could hit Ichigo and it also gave him a chance to attack. He releases a wave of reiatsu that hits the hollow, forcing it to retreat. "We did it!" you shout before the darkness consumes you.


	9. Chapter 8

**FF to When You Wake up**

You try to open your groggy eyes, but the eyelids feel as if they've been glued together. Letting out a slight moan you try to shift your body over. While you're attempting to move your weary body you hear a door open and footsteps enter the room.

"Hey! When do you think she'll wake up? I've got some questions to ask her!" you hear a voice question. Going through your slightly hazy memory you come to the conclusion that it's Ichigo who just talked.

"I'm not so sure," a voice that belongs to Urahara replies, "If she's who I think she is, then she'll regain control of her body in three.... two.... one!"

Your eyebrows crease in confusion then in shock and you find you had fallen of the bed. While you rub your sore butt you find you can actually move your limbs again. 'Well that's not creepy at all....' You force your eyes open and look up at Ichigo, Urahara, and Rukia who were in the room. "Hiya! Umm... how long have I been out? You made it seem like a really long time...." you question, hoping you hadn't missed too much school. 'Though school doesn't seem all too important now after all that's happened.... What with all the shinigami stuff and random previously unknown knowledge stuff...'

Ichigo crouches down to your level, which is really low at the moment so he's practically sitting down, "Well now that you're better why don't we- OW!" exclaims Ichigo as he straightens up holds on to his hurting head. He glares at Rukia who claps her hands as if to brush dust off them.

"Don't you have any empathy?! She's just woken up and you want to put her to work already?!" Rukia lectures Ichigo who only gives a grunt in response. She then turns to you and smiles, "Sorry about him."

"Don't worry about it!" you reply happily. "Though... what were you going to ask me Ichigo?"

"Well I've been wondering about it for a couple days now and I was wondering if you could maybe teach me how you did that icicle thing?" he asks hopefully. 'Icicle thing....? How did I do that anyway... it kind of just happened on its own...'

"Actually Ichigo I- Wait.... did you say couple of DAYS?" you interrogate as you realize something.

"Huh? Yeah... it's been what? Five days since that whole incident with the menos grande," he answers you, not getting why you stopped your previous sentence to find out this trivial info.

"That means....." you pause and look deadly serious. That is until you burst into anime tears, "I'm going to have soooo much homework to do!!!!" you exclaim sobbing slightly. Everyone is take aback by your sudden change in mood and is unsure how to comfort you. You keep anime crying for a minute or two until, "Oh yeah, Ichigo, I'd show you how I did the icicle thing if I knew how I did it. But since I don't, you're out of luck!" you say, clapping your hands together with a smile on your face. Ichigo sighs and then leaves mumbling something about women and their mood swings.

"Excuse him Capt- I mean Yume..." Rukia says as she quickly follows Ichigo outside.

"What was that about? Capt?" you ask no one in particular, though you were hoping Urahara might know. You turn to face him from your spot on the floor to find that he had quietly left the room as well. "I'm all alone...." you mumble as you stand up and brush yourself off. You didn't feel like going to school so you just lie back down on the bed and think things over.

***~* Rukia's POV *~***

_(This part starts off just as she leaves the store.)_

You quickly exit Urahara's shop and make your pace match up with Ichigo who is strolling away. 'From what Urahara told me and from some things I've noticed on my own, Yume or should I say former Captain Hikari, has no memories of her time in the Soul Society. I guess that would explain why she's been missing for the past 20 years. What would Central 46 do if they found out that she had been here the whole time? What will they do to me when they find out why I've been here all this time....' The deeper you get into your thoughts the more troubled your expression becomes.

Ichigo must have noticed this because he stops walking and turns to you, "Rukia, what's the matter? I've never seen you look this worried before."

"Huh?" you quickly snap out of your thoughts and walk ahead of him. "It's nothing Ichigo. Come on, we must be getting back." He gives you a questioning look but otherwise just follows behind you silently.

***~* End Rukia's POV*~***

_(This happens like just after what happened before Rukia's POV)_

You sigh and roll onto your side. Closing your eyes you think about everything you can remember. 'Maybe I'm not actually from here.... I mean... according to the calender... I've been here for 20 years but... I look like I'm 12.... That doesn't happen here, but Rukia says she's over 150 and she looks 15 so maybe I'm where she's from.' You sigh again and roll back to lay on your back. 'The Soul Society... Is that my home? If it is... then why don't I know anything about what it looks like? Maybe that wolf can help me. She seems knowledgeable enough. But who do I summon her? She's always the one who summons me...'

"You ____ it. I _____. Yume____ please..." you hear a voice say. You rapidly sit up and look around the room, but there's no one there. 'Wait... I recognize that voice....'

"Is that you? Er... wolf whose name I never got a chance to hear?" you inquire, glancing around the room again.

"Ye___. N___ close_____ ys_____ thin__ me." the voice says. It can't seem to make a complete sentence since the voice keeps fading out so much you can't understand the words.

'What did she say? Ye, N, close, ys, thin and me.... Ye could be yes... close is self explanatory.... thin? Thing? Think? Think! That must be it! And then she said me... So yes, close, think, me. Of fits nicely between think and me. .... but what about the rest?' you groan to yourself and get out of bed. "Maybe a walk will help me figure this out," you suggest to yourself. You wave to Urahara as you exit his store.

There's a nice wind out today and it ruffles your long sliver hair. You catch some of the hair that was getting in your face to try to help improve your vision. You smile and head off to an unknown destination. As you run you feel your zanpaktou hitting the side of your leg softly. 'I guess I'm still in shinigami form.' you hadn't paid much thought to what you had been wearing. You stop running once you get to a river. There's always been this great feeling when you're near water, and an even greater feeling when you're close to ice. You can't explain it, but you feel connect to these two natural elements. You sit down close to the edge of the river, so close that one wrong move would send you tumbling into the rapids. Your fingers on the water make little pathways, this keeps you entertaining until you hear a familiar sound...


	10. Chapter 9

You turn your body around to face the origin of the noise. A girl with bright red hair is smiling and waving at you.

_(Bet you were expecting a hollow weren't you? XD)_

"Yume! Are you feeling better?" she asks as she reaches you. She eyes your position and keeps her distance so as to not make you fall in.

"I've had enough with people asking me if I'm alright.... Would I be here if I wasn't?" you snap at her. You came out here to relax and try to figure out the wolf's puzzle. Maya would just be a distraction. Maya gives you a hurt look and shifts her gaze towards the ground. You sigh and your eyes soften, "I'm sorry... It's just... I'm so confused lately..." you admit truthfully, who knows maybe she could help you, she did get fifth on the top 50 at school.

Maya smiles kindly at you, that smile reminds you a lot of someone else... you just can't figure out who. "Well, tell me about it and I'll see what I can do!" 'I guess it couldn't hurt.' You spend the next half an hour telling Maya all your concerns and fears. She nodded, smiled and frowned in all the right places. 'Maybe I'm better connected to her than I first thought...'

"So you figured out the yes, close, think of me. That just leaves N and ys.... ys... ys...." she ponders with you then interrupts your thoughts, "Speaking of ys words, I wish I had your colour!!" she randomly says.

You raise an eyebrow in response, "What? My hair colour?" A lot of people have told you that they wish they had your hair because it always made them think of snow and ice.

"No silly! Though now that you mention it..." she says. You give her a 'stop getting off track look' and she finishes her earlier thought, "I mean your eyes! They're so pretty!" She comes closer to you and leans over so she's at eye level with you. "They're such an amazing colour! A mix of grey and silver, maybe with a hint of white! It's like eyes you could only get by use of contact lenses! I'm so jealous!"

"My... eyes? But..." you start off, trying to protest, when a thought strikes you. "Eyes.... eyes...That's it! Ys could be eyes! So then, Yes, close, eyes, think of me. I get it now!" you exclaim, standing up briskly. To your and Maya's horror, with that quick movement you sent some rocks sliding and your legs give away. You scream until your lungs become enveloped with freezing water.

"YUME!!!" Maya screams as she reaches into the water to try to grab your hand. But the rapids were too much and your petite body is being carried farther and farther away.

The water flips you in every direction until you no longer know which way is up. Your lungs were burning, crying out for oxygen. Black was sweeping in from the corners of your vision. You didn't know how much longer you could hold out. The last thing you felt before loosing consciousness, was a sudden drop in temperature.

***~*Maya's POV*~***

"YUME!!!" you scream as you see your little silver haired friend fall into the raging river. You quickly rush over to the edge and plunge your arm into its depths to try to grab her hand. When you feel nothing but liquid you pull your arm out and stand up. 'No! What am I going to do?! Maybe if I go shinigami then I can stand on the water and search for her but... NO MAYA! There's no time to think! Only act!' You snap out of your thoughts and follow the river currents. You knew that she couldn't possibly hold out much longer. 'Please don't die Yume! Please!' you silently beg for your friend's life.

On your mad rush to catch up to where ever the river was dragging Yume you bump into Ichigo. You don't have time to waste so you ignore him and speed up.

"Maya! What's your hurry?!" you hear him yell from behind you.

You feel your muscles being pushed to their limits, you never were a strong runner. You were known for your sprinting, not your long distances. Just as you reach a section where the river splits in two, you feel a powerful energy emitted from underwater. You grab hold of your arms and try to keep warm, you breathe out and can see your breath. 'Why did it get so cold-' Crackling sounds are heard as a wall of ice appears just before the division of the river. Soon the rest of the river near the ice wall begins to freeze over except for a portion near the far right corner.

You take this as sign and rush out onto the ice. It cracks and shifts under your weight but does not give away. As you reach the opening you see a silhouette of a person in the water. "Yume!" you cry out as you grab her arm and drag her out of the water. The instant her body leaves the water, the ice starts shattering. You scream out in surprise and dive onto the safe haven of land.

***~*End Maya POV*~***

***~* Start Ichigo POV*~***

'Where the hell is Rukia? She said she'd meet me by the river near the park but-' your thoughts are cut off as a flash of red crashes into you. You take a step back to steady yourself and see Maya rush off again. "Maya! What's your hurry?!" you call out after her. 'What the hell has her so riled up?' You decide to follow her and see why she's in such a rush. Maya hates long distances, and from the look of pure determination on her face, which you only caught a glimpse of, it would have to be something as important as a best friend's life. Not far from where you are standing you see Maya stop running and pant.

You run up to her and are about to place your hand on her shoulder when the temperature drops immensely. Maya grabs her arms to keep warm and you just stuff your frozen hands in your pockets. You sigh can you can actually see your breath. 'What the hell is going on?!' While you're in your thoughts, a giant wall of ice emerges from the depths of the river and blocks the pass before the river splits in two. Maya takes off onto the newly formed ice on the surface of the river. "He-" you start but are cut off my Mayas cry.

She reaches a hole in the ice and cries, "Yume!" before plunging her arm into the probably freezing depths. 'Yume? What about her? She couldn't be...' You were also about to rush out onto the ice as well but it began disappearing. You freeze mid-step so you don't walk right into the river. As you're about to call to Maya who is cradling Yume's body and possibly sobbing, you hear murmurs behind you. You spin around to see a whole group of people had gathered behind you and were discussing the ice that appeared and then disappeared just as quickly. 'I have to get them away from here!'

"Nothing to see here people!" you call out to them as you usher some of the ones that were closer to you to go away. "You can go back to your lives now. This was just............ an accident with some liquid nitrogen for a new movie that's being shot! Yeah... that's definitely what happened!" you try to explain to people who were giving you questioning stares. At your explanation most of the people backed off and left, accepting that that's what must have happened since there was no other logical explanation. You sweatdrop and breathe a sigh of relief. 'I sure hope Yume's okay, but if I go over to them I'll just draw then more attention. You'd better be okay....' you sigh and leave the scene.

***~*End Ichigo POV*~***

***~* Your Dream/While You're Unconscious*~***

You slowly open your eyes to be greeted by the now familiar sight of a mountain top. "Wolf? Are you here?" you ask out loud. 'This is where she lives so she should be here.'

"I'm here child," she says as she appears in a flash of snow.

You get an anime vein, "Who are you calling a kid!?" you demand.

"Koo_____" she says. She glances expectantly at you as if waiting for some sort of sign.

"Koo? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" you ask her, totally confused, forgetting your earlier anger.

"Come on Yume! Strain you ears, mind, heart, and body! Try with all your might to hear me!" she commands.

"Hear you? But I can hear you just fi-" she cuts you off.

"Koo____! Come on Yume! Koor____" she shouts forcefully at you, "I can feel it! Almost there! It's almost broken! Koori-" she collapses from fatigue caused by an unknown source.

Your eyes widen and you rush to her side to here her panting. "What the hell did you do?! Did you like run a million laps before dragging me here or something!?" you question her as you help her to her feet.

"No I didn't. First off, taking you here by force and putting you into suspended animation is hard enough, but trying to break the seal is even more tiring and complex," she tries to explain, though she lost you at suspended animation.

"Suspended animation? Wha-" you don't get a chance to finish your sentence as all your surrounds begin to swirl and blend.

The wolf emits a low growl, "Damn it! I've wasted too much energy and now I can't keep you here... Well, I look forward to our next meeting!" You raise an eyebrow in response, but before you get a chance to ask her what she means the world completely disappears and you find your self looking up at Maya's sobbing face.

"What the...." you mumble, your throat feeling dry.

Maya's head snaps to you and pounces on you to give you a bone-crushing hug, "You're alive!!! I thought you were dead for sure! And it would have been all my fault! I am so sorry!!!" she sobs onto your shoulder.

"Maya, it's okay! I promise we'll always be friends! No matter what!" you try your best to comfort her. Comforting people was never your strong point, so you were pretty awkward about it.

Soon she stops snivelling and just hugs you, "I'm really sorry Yume...." she trails off with a sob.

"Um... I'm honestly okay, and there's no way I'd hold you responsible! It was my own fault, though on a brighter note. I got to talk to her! Though now I'm more confused then before..... Crap!! I never even got to ask her my questions....." I tell her, disappointed with myself. She giggles at me and I smirk at her. "Anyway, come on!" I stand up and grab her hand to hoist her up. It was a failed attempt though since I'm shorter than her, so I just topple over and do an unintentional backwards somersault. "Oww...." I mumble in distaste. By now Maya is right out laughing. I smile at her and say, "Come on let's go, I'm tired and I have a feeling we should rest up." She smiles back at me and helps me up. I grumble about the irony and head towards Urahara's to pick up my things.

_(I'm sorry there's been no Toushiro yet T.T I know I'd be pissed if I were you. But I promise, cross my heart and hope to get eaten by a hollow, that he shall appear in either 10 or 11. So you don't have to wait too long.)_


End file.
